Attaque
Séquence d'attaque :voir aussi Combat dans The Witcher Geralt begins the game with two moves par séquence d'attaque for any given sword fighting style, and through experience learns more. This is what causes the messages like "2nd attack combo!" and "3rd attack combo!" to appear onscreen, culminating in "Attaque finale !". As long the the timing of the mouse clicks is correct, each sequence will be completed unless the opponent does not survive the duration of the volley. A sequence can be interrupted by poorly timed mouse-clicks, or the sooner than expected demise of an opponent, or by a lucky blow from an opponent which incapacitates Geralt. If the timing of the "swings" is not correct, then the sequence will be interrupted and restarts from the first move. If the timing is optimal, and the opponent survives the full series of blows, then you will see all of the "attack combo" messages, right up to "Final attack!". An attack sequence can also be cut short "in a good way" if Geralt incapacitates his enemy and is granted the chance for a coup de grâce. The "l'attaque finale" is the last move in an attack sequence and depending on how skilled Geralt is in that attack, that could be the third manoeuvre, or the forth, fifth or sixth (yes, some attacks have six moves). Initially these sequences will seem more like isolated moves than a series of moves, but this improves as Geralt's skills improve (as you allocate more talents). Note that "non-style" weapons (any weapon described as "cannot be used in Witcher fighting style" in the game interface, like the axes, etc.) only have a "first" and "final" attack combinations. As with all weapons, this attack "sequence" starts over again after a "final attack combo". Exemple: Acier Puissant : alloué à Acier Puissant (niveau 1) Trois attaques successives auraient les statistiques suivant: :* aucun message: Dégâts 20 – 30, Armure de l'ennemi -10%, Saignement 30% :* "2ième combo d'attaque!": Dégâts 20 – 30, Armure de l'ennemi -10%, Saignement 30% :* "Final attack!": Dégâts 20 – 30, Armure de l'ennemi -10%, Saignement 30% : alloué à Acier Puissant (niveau 1) : alloué à Acier Puissant (niveau 2) Quatre attaques successives auraient les statistiques suivant: :* aucun message: Dégâts 20 – 30, Armure de l'ennemi -10%, Saignement 30% :* "2ième combo d'attaque!": Dégâts 20 – 30, Armure de l'ennemi -10%, Saignement 30% :* "3ième combo d'attaque!": Dégâts 40 – 80, Armure de l'ennemi -20%, Saignement 40% :* "Attaque finale !": Dégâts 40 – 80, Armure de l'ennemi -20%, Saignement 40% Basically, your last attack sequence does not change until you "déverrouillez" more levels by allocating more talents to that fighting style. Vers la fin du jeu, si vous allouez un talent or à Acier Puissant niveau 5, la séquence d'attaque comprendrait quatre attques différentes, l'une après l'autre, chacune plus puissante que la dernière. Notez que les attaques de style argent et acier de niveau 4 sont des attaques spéciales, et pour ce fait *à part* des autres séquences d'attaques. Exemple: Argent Groupe : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 1) : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 2) : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 3) Quatre attaques successives auraient les statistiques suivant : :* aucun message: Dégâts 2 – 4, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 15% :* "2ième combo d'attaque !": Dégâts 4 – 12, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 25% :* "3ième combo d'attaque !": Dégâts 5 – 20, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 40% :* "Attaque finale !": Dégâts 5 – 20, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 40% : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 1) : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 2) : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 3) : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 4) : allocated to Argent Groupe (niveau 5) Cinq attaques successives auraient les statistiques suivant : :* aucun message: Dégâts 2 – 4, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 15% :* "2ième combo d'attaque !": Dégâts 4 – 12, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 25% :* "3ième combo d'attaque !": Dégâts 5 – 20, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 40% :* "4ième combo d'attaque !": Dégâts 12 – 36, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 75% :* "Attaque finale !": Dégâts 12 – 36, Attaque +40%, Coup précis 75% In addition to being able to do the level 4 power-up move (which uses Endurance) to do a separate special attack that is not chained or linked to your normal swings. The level 4 skills are like the power-up abilities in casting Signes. The sub-set of enhancements like Patinado II, under the different levels of skill only affect that particular sequence. If you never level a sword skill higher than level 3, it might be worth spending points into the level 3 sub-enhancements as Geralt will repeat that level 3 attack, thus making nice use of those enhancements. Catégorie:Combat dans The Witcher de:Angriff en:Attack